One Love
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Joe Chill asesina al tío Ben y a la tía May. Peter Parker es adoptado por Bruce Wayne. En Gotham comienza sus aventuras como héroe y su romance con Barbara Gordon. Peter/Babs. ONE SHOT. COMPLETADO.


**.**

* * *

 ***Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction, sean bienvenidos a otro de mis trabajos. En esta ocasión, será un crossover entre Spider-Man y Batman protagonizado por Peter Parlek y Barbara Gordon.**

 ***La mayor parte de este One Shot provienen de otros dos trabajos míos anteriores que decidí juntar en un solo trabajo con el agregado de algo más con el fin de mejorarlo**

 ***Disclaimer:** _ **Spider-Man y demás personajes le pertenecen a Marvel Comics y a Disney. Los personajes de DC comics tampoco me pertenecen ya que esto solamente lo hago por puro placer que tengo en escribir así que ya saben, el que avisa no traiciona.**_

* * *

" **One Love"**

Spider-Man x Batman

Crossover

 _By Spidey_Legend_

 _23/05/2015_

* * *

 **Primera Parte**

 _Creado: 17/08/2013._

 _Finalizado: 18/08/2013._

 _Editado: 27/07/2014._

* * *

 **J** oey Chill nunca supo la razón hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

No comprendía porque Batman lo buscaba.

Claro, entendía que era un criminal pero no nunca la razón de tanta perseverancia.

Sin embargo, una cosa era segura, tenía que escapar.

Justamente por eso es que se encontraba en Nueva York.

Tenía que escapar del murciélago.

Nunca se había sentido tan aterrado en su vida.

Más tarde se concluyó que esa era la razón por la que había entrado a esa casa en Queens.

No tenía nada ni nadie en especial. Solo una pareja de ancianos y su sobrino que se asustaron cuando lo vieron ingresar a la vivienda.

Fue entonces cuando se desató el caos.

Joey estaba como desquiciado y murmurando acerca del murciélago pero los habitantes de la casa no entendían.

Luego fue como una sensación de Deja Vu.

El anciano se abalanzó hacia pero el ladrón pudo reaccionar más rápido que el anciano y disparó dos veces contra él.

Cayó muerto al instante y a los pocos segundos de entrar en contacto con el piso se formó un pequeño charco de sangre.

Sin embargo en el cuerpo del anciano, la autopsia revelaría que murió de una sola bala. Por lo tanto, ¿Dónde estaba el segundo disparo?

Joey Chill comprendió en ese momento que había cerrado los ojos durante unos instantes pero no solo mató al anciano sino que la segunda bala se dirigió hacia el muchacho que atónito vió como asesinaban a su figura paterna.

Finalmente, la bala tuvo como destino a la mujer.

May Parker, el documento que la identificaba había comprendido lo que iba suceder y puso su cuerpo para proteger a su sobrino.

Esa misma noche, Peter Parker quedaba completamente solo.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando era pequeño y ahora, por culpa de ese ladrón, tampoco tenía a sus tíos. Sin más parientes conocidos, Peter no sabía que destino iba a tener.

De pronto, la figura oscura entró y eso definió para siempre su vida.

Ante los ojos de Peter, aún llorosos, observó como Joey Chill era reducido por el vigilante enmascarado con un enojo pocas veces visto.

Joey Chill quedó desmayado y el misterioso Batman se preparaba para propinar su venganza pero la policía no lo dejó.

Las sirenas advirtieron el peligro y el hombre con la insignia del murciélago se perdió nuevamente en la noche, no sin antes dar un vistazo a la cara del único sobreviviente en esa casa.

Batman tuvo un sentimiento de familiaridad.

Sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

La Capitana Jean De Wolffe estaba dolida con la situación. Ver a un chico perderlo todo por un maldito ladrón realmente hacia lamentar esos días en el trabajo.

Sin embargo, este caso ahora se había vuelto más complicado, en especial si el testimonio del chico era verdad.

¿Qué hacía Batman en Nueva York?

¿Qué importancia tenía Joey Chill?

¿Qué pasaría con el chico?

Jean decidió tomar el asunto y ponerle una situación de resolución rápida. Le asignó el caso de Chill al sargento Stan Carter e hizo que su amiga, la sargento Yuri Watanabe se encargara del muchacho de doce años ahora completamente huérfano.

Lo primero que hizo fue prender un cigarrillo. Fumar siempre la calmaba. Luego tomó el teléfono y llamó al Comisionado James Gordon a Gotham City. Necesitaba toda la información posible sobre el vigilante encapuchado.

Solucionar el caso no iba a ser fácil.

* * *

Peter Parker terminó en un orfanato luego de pasar unas cuarenta y ocho horas con la oficial.

Allí era tan deprimente como se lo imaginaba pero no le daba mucha importancia. Ni siquiera a su compañero de cuarto, un muchacho de su edad llamado Eddie Brock cuyos padres había muerto en un accidente de tránsito donde él fue el único sobreviviente.

En condiciones normales, Peter habría tratado de hacer una amistad con el muchacho rubio pero esta no lo era.

No solo estaba solo.

Lo que le ocupaba la mente era el vigilante que atrapó al asesino de su familia.

Parte de él deseaba tener el poder para poder haberlo hecho con sus propias manos pero otra lo aliviaba que al menos, el asesino pagaría ante la justicia.

Un deseo de conocer al hombre murciélago crecía a través de los minutos y las horas.

Definitivamente el deseo de ser como Batman lo convenció totalmente.

Algún día sería como su salvador.

Algún día cazaría criminales y los llevaría ante la justicia.

Ese día muy pronto se haría realidad.

* * *

Peter Parker recordaba luego como el mundialmente famoso millonario Bruce Wayne lo adoptó. Al principio no podía creerlo, especialmente porque vivían en lugares tan diferentes y por el hecho que Wayne no lo conocía.

Sin embargo le explicó la razón. Bruce Wayne le dijo que eran iguales. Huérfanos que perdieron a sus familiares.

A medida que Bruce hablaba, más convencido quedaba Peter. No lo entendía aún pero parecían tener una conexión mental y sabía como se sentía con su vida. Como Joey Chill le había arrebatado lo más importante de su vida.

Y llegó el gran día.

Estaban ellos dos y Alfred por supuesto.

Bruce le reveló su identidad secreta como Batman y entonces todo encajó para Peter.

Peter quedó perplejo.

Entonces llegó el pedido.

Peter quería ser como Batman y todo ese tiempo había convivido con el vigilante.

Bruce se negó durante unos segundos pero más que nada como un auto reflejo por el hecho que Peter le pidiese primero. De hecho, Bruce quería entrenarlo, aunque claro, antes preguntaba si deseaba ese estilo de vida.

Peter aceptó el entrenamiento y la responsabilidad.

Con un gran poder, debe haber una gran responsabilidad.

Bruce se sintió orgulloso y Alfred también. Comenzaron de inmediato.

No pasó un año y el temible Batman ahora contaba con un ayudante.

Robin. El chico maravilla. Disfraz estrambótico pero igual de inteligente que su compañero.

Jim Gordon diría que se notaba que Robin era un novato pero también sabía que Batman no dejaría que nadie inexperto saliera a combatir al crimen.

La prueba de fuego ocurrió durante una salida de Batman por un evento de la Liga de la Justicia a la que el murciélago era miembro fundador. Más tarde, Bruce le diría a Peter que se trataba de la Sociedad Secreta.

Durante ese tiempo en soledad, Robin tenía que cuidar Gotham por Batman y durante los primeros tres días lo había hecho excepcionalmente bien.

Sin embargo algo ocurrió.

Ella vino.

La misteriosa pelirroja.

La chica con la insignia del murciélago de la cual algunos ladrones habían corrido rumores.

Peter se sorprendió que alguien estuviese usurpando el estilo de su mentor y él tenía que averiguarlo.

Robin salió a la búsqueda de la misteriosa Batgirl.

Algo infantil el nombre pero eso habían dicho los maleantes capturados tanto a Jim Gordon como a Vicky Vale.

Peter tenía que seguir con cuidado la pista de la chica a la que calculaba como de su edad ya que era obvio que sino sería una Batwoman.

Aunque lo más preocupante era que esperó a que Batman se fuera de Gotham para hacer su aparición. Eso encendió luces rojas en Robin. Definitivamente esa chica tenía sus habilidades.

Robin y Batgirl se encontrarían por primera vez en aproximadamente dos noches.

* * *

El primer encuentro entre Robin y Batgirl coincidió con el de Rhino tratando de asaltar un banco de Gotham.

No parecía gran cosa pero Robin tuvo la situación complicada cuando una de las embestidas de Rhino provocó que se caiga una parte del edificio sobre una anciana. Peter acudió rápidamente y la salvó pero no pudo evitar una lesión en el brazo.

Fue entonces cuando Batgirl acudió en su ayuda y entre ambos pudieron derrotarlo y entregarlo a la policía.

El problema surgió también cuando el dolor en Robin aumentó y se desmayó. Batgirl no sabía bien que hacer, así que se lo llevó a su departamento.

Por suerte pudo observar que no era grave y eso la alegró.

Sin embargo la curiosidad pudo más. Robin se encontraba inconsciente y ella tenía que averiguar.

Bueno, en realidad confirmar. Desde hacía un buen tiempo que tenía la teoría que Bruce Wayne era Batman y su hijo adoptivo Peter Parker era Robin pero tenía que saberlo.

Su curiosidad pudo más y lo hizo. Lo desenmascaró y la verdad fue revelada.

Peter Parker era Robin. Eso la alegró. Ahora solo faltaba que ellos la acepten en el equipo, pero no era el momento, Ahora solo debía jugar a la enfermera con el chico maravilla.

Solo por ahora. Había visto fotografía e incluso una vez en persona y estaba maravillado con Peter. Inteligente, tal vez un poco inseguro de si mismo pero no parecía arrogante. El gusto del muchacho por la ciencia le atraía, así que aprovechó.

Poco a poco se acercó y a pocos centímetros de su cara paró. Por unos segundos. Luego lo besó. Profundamente y con pasión. Definitivamente valía la pena.

Batgirl lo besó con la máscara puesta así que al despertarse, Peter nunca pudo saber la identidad de su misteriosa compañera.

La sorpresa en la cara del chico neoyorkino era sorprendentemente graciosa cuando este se dio cuenta que se Batgirl sabía su identidad pero él no la de ella.

Bruce lo mataría.

Tanto le preocupaba que olvidó la lesión en el brazo. Por suerte, Alfred la revisaría y no tenía nada. Al parecer solo se había desmayado y tenía algunos moretones.

Robin salió tan rápido que no advirtió que se encontraba en casa de Batgirl.

Ella solo reía jocosamente ante la situación.

* * *

Del primer incidente entre Robin y Batgirl pasarían algunos años. Obviamente Peter recibiría quejas de Bruce porque alguien supo su identidad pero con el tiempo, Batgirl se ganó la confianza y las identidades fueron reveladas ante todos los presentes.

Tanto Bruce como Peter no podían creer que Batgirl era Barbara Gordon, la hija del Comisionado y lo más cómico que él no lo sabía.

Para Bruce no fue tanto problema, era un asunto entre Jim y Barbara.

Bruce terminó no arrepintiéndose de la situación. Barbara probó ser una persona muy útil y además le daba una excusa perfecta para acompañar a Peter cuanto él necesitase ir a los asuntos de la Liga de la Justicia.

Para Peter fue otra la situación. Le agradaba conocer a una chica de su edad. Tal como había adivinado, fuera un miembro de los héroes que combatían el crimen. Además era inteligente, terriblemente atractiva y con una personalidad fuerte pero sexy cuando debía serlo. Peter la encontraba perfecta.

Es por eso que no resultó extraño cuando comenzaron a salir juntos. Incluso Bruce podía predecir el resultado con la tensión con la que se traían el uno con el otro.

Jim parecía reticiente a que su hija saliese con el hijo de un playboy como Bruce Wayne pero era parte de su encanto como padre. Peter resultó ser un chico amable y responsable. Probablemente la mejor opción que Barbara pudiese obtener.

Lo único, tal vez detestable, aunque más que nada por lo molesto fue cuando fueron noticia del mundo de chismes en Gotham. Obviamente Peter, como hijo de Bruce Wayne y en plena adolescencia, era objeto de especulaciones. Después de todo era el heredero de Empresas Wayne.

Algunos periodistas molestaron en ciertas citas entre Peter y Barbara pero por suerte, el comisionado se encargó del problema.

Peter se ponía a pensar en lo sucedido y siempre agradecía haber conocido a Bruce Wayne.

Recordaba a menudo a sus tíos. A sus padres pero también su actual situación que le abría las oportunidades que jamás pudo haber soñado.

Peter haría orgullosos a todos ellos.

Sin embargo, hoy había un asunto más importante.

Hoy se cumplía un nuevo aniversario desde que Peter y Barbara eran pareja.

También desde que Robin y Batgirl lo eran.

Desde lo civil.

Desde los trajes.

En ambas vidas, ambos superhéroes se amaban profundamente.

* * *

 **Segunda Parte**

 _Creado: 30/08/2013._

 _Finalizado: 01/09/2013._

 _Editado: 02/08/2014._

* * *

 **H** oy había sido una noche tranquila. Demasiada tranquila si se lo ponía a pensar. Eso usualmente conllevaba que podría tratarse de una trampa pero para suerte de todos no fue así.

Un verdadero alivio ya que para pensarlo claramente, no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con criminales esa noche.

A veces el trabajo como Oracle era así de cansador y por ello se alegró que Dinah terminase rápido con esos vándalos.

Oracle era el nombre clave que adquirió Barbara Gordon tras el incidente que le cambió la vida para siempre. Antes solía ser la heroína Batgirl, famosa heroína adolescente de Gotham City que acompañaba al dúo dinámico en sus aventuras.

Bueno, también por la cantidad de rumores que se dieron por el hecho de ser pareja de Robin.

Eso le trajo un recuerdo especial de esos días y sonrió.

Le pareció extraño en esos momentos ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no le pasaba.

Desde que The Joker la atacó en su casa mientras buscaba a su padre no podía volver a ser la de antes. El criminal la atacó físicamente y le arruinó las piernas. Nunca más podría volver a caminar.

Lo peor que le parecía divertido y ni Batman ni Robin se encontraban cerca esa noche.

Por primera vez, la pelirroja se sintió asustada y desprotegida.

El sentimiento de pánico que exhaló fue como una droga para el criminal que solo aumentó su risa.

Sin embargo la dejó viva. No comprendió el porque. Incluso años más tarde se seguía haciendo la misma pregunta y seguramente el criminal era el único que podía proveérsela.

Lamentablemente ya no era posible y todo debido a Robin.

Batman y Robin regresaron y se enteraron de lo sucedido.

Obviamente lo tomaron a mal, en especial Peter por estar involucrado con ella.

Barbara pudo ver por primera vez en los ojos de su novio la furia y el deseo de venganza. Batman también lo notó y trató de evitar que hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera. No funcionó. Robin fue más rápido y dejó fuera de combate a su mentor. Al menos por unos minutos. Tiempo suficiente para salir a buscar al payaso demente.

Suerte para Barbara que su padre no presenció la escena. Las cosas serían aún más difíciles de explicar aún.

Bruce salió enseguida a perseguir a su protegido pero la mala suerte estaba de su lado.

Durante su encuentro, Batman tuvo que enfrentar a la banda del Pingüino, la guerra de bandas que este tenía con Harvey Dent y uno de los tantos escapes de Arkham de Poison Ivy.

Al aparecer, el maldito destino conspiró para que no pudiese encontrar a su pupilo.

En cuanto a Peter, no tardó mucho en encontrar a su objetivo.

Harley Quinn le acompañaba. Robin no tenía tiempo que perder con la mujer y tras sorprenderla le propinó un fuerte golpe que la lanzó contra la pared de la bodega en la que se escondían y la desmayó al instante.

Ahora estaba de frente al peliverde y lo atacó.

Sin piedad. Sin descansar. Con toda su furia.

Incluso The Joker estaba sorprendido y vino la paliza.

Cuando Batman llegó, su pupilo seguía golpeando al criminal en el piso.

Bruce tuvo que detenerlo a la fuerza y recién ahí Peter comprendió sus acciones.

Esa misma noche Peter dejó de ser Robin y se fue a su ciudad natal, Nueva York.

No lo volví a ver de nuevo.

Más tarde, me enteré que obtuvo poderes de araña y empezó de nuevo como héroe bajo el nombre de Spider-Man.

Mientras tanto Richard Grayson, otro niño huérfano cubrió el lugar de Peter pero nunca fue lo mismo. Tal vez por ello que decidió convertirse en Nightwing y mudarse a Bludhaven.

Para mi también fue difícil ya que en ocasiones me recordaba a Peter y por ello siempre tenía que decir que no.

Tiempos difíciles pero ya en el pasado.

* * *

Barbara no tardó mucho en volver a su departamento. Luego de cinco años paralizada ya estaba acostumbrada y sabía como hacerlo.

Abrió su puerta y entró. Una sorpresa la esperaba.

" _Creo que es hora de hablar"._

Barbara escuchó la voz proveniente de la ventana y lo vio.

Como si fuese un fantasma, sobretodo por su disfraz negro que le recordaba mucho a Bruce. Solo le podía ver el rostro pero también se notaba su posición en la ventana.

Una extraña sensación la invadía. En realidad no. Ya la conocía. No podía evitarlo. Aún después de muchos años él la seguía cautivando.

Barbara aceptó que el pasase en forma definitiva. No había nada que hacer, parte de ella seguía amando al hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Tal como lo dijo Dinah en su momento. Ella y Peter eran almas gemelas y aún con todos los obstáculos, tarde o temprano iban a reunirse de nuevo.

Con él aquí, la teoría de Dinah parecía hacerse realidad.

* * *

Peter miraba maravillado a su ex. No le importaba que estuviese en silla de ruedas pero la pelirroja de anteojos que antiguamente luchaba contra el crimen junto a él le seguía despertando interés.

Esa fue la principal razón por la cual fracasó su matrimonio con Mary Jane.

Mary Jane Watson fue una muchacha que conoció en Nueva York.

Modelo y actriz pero nada que ver con el estereotipo, salvo por el hecho que era una hermosa pelirroja bien proporcionada. Peter se enamoró al instante de ella.

Ella también y comenzaron a salir. Cada vez más tiempo. Hasta que finalmente formalizaron su relación.

Esa misma noche, Peter le reveló su identidad como Spider-Man pero por alguna extraña razón no que antes había sido Robin. Parte de él pensaba que no lo había hecho porque creía que sus aventuras al lado de Batman cumplieron su ciclo y ahora tenía una nueva vida.

A pesar de todo, la pareja funcionaba a tal punto que le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó.

Fueron tiempos felices e incluso creyó haber visto a Bruce en la ceremonia.

Algún día lo averiguaría.

Con el correr de los años, sin embargo las cosas se fueron complicando.

Los enemigos aumentaban y se comportaban más feroces.

John Jonah Jameson estaba más virulento que nunca.

El gobierno endurecía su posición respecto a los enmascarados.

Pero nada se comparó con la amenaza del Duende Verde.

Años y años de lucha. Identidades descubiertas. Ataques. Planes y contra planes.

El siguiente nivel se llevó cuando Norman los atacó en su propia casa. Peter no estaba pero si Mary Jane y el Duende aprovechó y la apuñaló en el estómago.

Otra vez sucedía lo mismo.

Cuando Peter llegó, la encontró un desastre pero pudo llevarla a un hospital. Allí le dijeron que la herida era grave pero podían sanarla. El problema fue cuando le informaron que el bebé había fallecido en consecuencia.

Peter se devastó. No sabía que su esposa estaba embarazada y otra vez el recuerdo de la persona que amaba en una situación desesperante le invadía la cabeza.

Fue el comienzo del fin.

Peter dejó de ser Spider-Man durante un tiempo pero a nivel personal nunca fue lo mismo.

Mary Jane nunca pudo recuperarse y finalmente le espetó que ya no podía tolerar vivir en un mundo de héroes y villanos. Le entregó los papeles del divorcio y entre llantos le dijo que no la siguiera.

Lo último que supo Peter fue que su ahora ex esposa se mudó a Los Ángeles para emprender nuevamente su carrera.

Nunca volvió a verla.

Fueron duros momentos para el héroe arácnido.

Luego vino la invasión Skrull y con la terrible noticia, sin embargo le vino una idea.

Combatió nuevamente junto a Batman.

Tras la invasión repelida tuvieron la gran conversación entre mentor y estudiante que tanto faltaba.

Bruce comprendió lo que Peter sentía y lo invitó a regresar a Gotham.

Peter dijo que lo pensaría.

* * *

Peter no tardó mucho tiempo en pensarlo y dos semanas después emprendía el regreso a la ciudad que lo vio crecer. En Nueva York dejó que su aprendiz Araña tomara las riendas. Claro, no la dejó sola, su aliada Spider Woman se encargaría de ayudarla con cualquier problema.

* * *

Spider-Man sabía donde encontrar a su ex. Nuevos pensamientos acerca de ella y viejos sentimientos surgieron.

La esperó durante varias horas.

Valió la pena.

Estaba bien entrada la noche y se colocó en la ventana.

Solo faltaba que ella entrara, lo cual fue poco tiempo después.

" _Creo que es hora de hablar"._

Apenas pronunció sus palabras, notó como Barbara se tensó al verla.

A pesar de ello y obviamente de estar en silla de ruedas, estaba hermosa. Mucho más que antes.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor potencia.

Ella le permitió con un gesto que conocía muy bien la entrada a su hogar.

Peter se paró a mitad de camino pero se dejó ver para que ella lo estudiase metódicamente.

Ella finalmente le sonrió. Con un gusto que él no esperaba. Él le devolvió el gesto.

Peter Parker y Barbara Gordon tras casi diez años de estar separados volvían a estar juntos en un mismo cuarto.

Esa noche iba a ser muy larga, pues tenían mucho de que conversar.

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

 _Creado y Finalizado: 23/05/2015_

* * *

 **T** ras la conversación de anoche, finalmente pudieron las paces y relajarse como nunca antes.

Era difícil para Barbara debido a su situación pero también notó cuan feliz se sentía al abrazarla.

Su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido.

No importaba en que momento o con quien, pero sabía que Barbara era a quien necesitaba.

En un último vistazo antes de quedarse dormido, la besó en la frente.

Un nuevo día comenzaba para ello en el capítulo de sus vidas.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno, hasta aquí ha sido todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 ***Desde ya muchísimas gracias y que disfruten el fin de semana.**

 ***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
